The green hornet
by 5kicksass
Summary: The coon and friends were waiting in their base waiting for somthing new to happen so they can spring into action, but instead of south park getting more into trouble, instead they get a new hero, fighting for peace, the name, The green hornet.
1. INTRODUCTION

So I decided to write a story about a another hero child of South Park. The name is the Green hornet. Yes I got that from the movie, the name so awesome, so I decided to use it, DO NOT READ THIS JUST TO FLAME ME!

It not nice and uncool.

Anyway, so this take place BEFORE the BP, or DP drilled and caused the oil spill, I mean, they must of started to club before this all started, ill throw in a character.

No romance, and no angst and crap, ill try to be funny, but mostly will be about pointless mission, than something happened and the Green hornet leave the club.

If you have any subjections, you can add in some O.C. if you like. Maybe send in some hero of your own, if you think I should keep writing.

If for some, weird messed up reason you want to send in some O.C. send me the name, hold old, super hero name, a small, QUICK back story, and tell me in detail what the costume will look like if you want them to be the hero, if not, tell me other things like hobbies how your character meets the coon and friends, and maybe, if you ask nicely, ill pair them up with anyone of your choice.

Allright, enjoy hopefully, and don't flame me, don't say " IT SUCKS!" I'm going through a faze, and I use fanficiton to get me out of it, so hence this story.

(P.S. if you cant describe your costume or character design, send me instruction from Google, like E.G. " Google awesome shirt, third row from the top, three picture form the right" like that, or send me links, but I don't trust them so tell me how to Google the pictures instead.)


	2. Chapter 1  The green hornet

First chapter, this chapter explaining who the green hornet is, not the identity, but just the first appearance for you readers. Remember the Green hornet been solving crimes for weeks, only the name of the green hornet was heard recently form the criminals describing who stopped them.

Anyway it don't know if it good or not, but I'm writing this anyway to get south park, the coon and friends, out of my system.

So on with the story

The night was damp and silent. To silent to be normal. In the park a woman was tied up, crying. Mouth gagged, hands and legs binded by rope, and bruises covered her face like a mask.

Snickering echoed the night around the area, men over twenty, but under thirty, where finishing the last of their beers. They threw the cans to the side, staring at the woman laying helplessly on the ground. No one was around to see her, or hear her scream.

One man came closer fumbling with his belt. the woman eye widen with fear, she panicked and desperately try to squirm away, screaming into her gag, hoping someone, anyone could hear her.

Her hope was withering away and she closed her eye, trying not to see it coming, bracing her self. But the man before he came closer, a force sent him away and tumbled to the ground.

His buddies saw him go down, and looked to see who or what did that. Their stood a child, over ten, dressed in a black tuxedo, and green tie and green rose neatly placed in the jacket pocket. A black mask covered most the child face, and a black fedora held the child neatly combed black hair. The men eye widen, they new who this child was.

The green hornet.

Though a child, the green hornet takes down adults easily, the green hornet name was known across America, and is south park symbol of hope. The prepared them self for an attack, the Green hornet green eye scanned over them, filled with rage. Yet the child was calm.

The green hornet strike, in one quick motion, the child elbowed one adult in the guts, and high kicked the other in the chin sending them down paralyzed. The green hornet not that strong, it main symbol either than the green rose, is that there small needles hidden on the tip of the child shoes, and elbow of the the jacket.

The needles when made contact with a body, injects a poison that doesn't kill the person, but stuns the body, causing all muscles to stop working for three hours. Enough for the police to find them.

The other one that got knocked down first was luck that the green hornet used the sole of the shoe the child wearing. He felt around with his hands to finds something, his hand touched a thick branch, the man clutch the branch and swatted at the green hornet, but the child duck, and round house kicked him in the gut, injecting the famous poison into his body.

Where he lay down to join his friends. All of them lay paralyzed on the ground, the green hornet looked at the woman, her eye were shinning, as she cried for joy. She saved. The green hornet saved her. The child pulled out another green rose, and threw it at the woman, cutting the bines on her hands.

The rose petals started to blink after making contact with the ground, the woman ripped off her gag to say her deeply thanks, but the green hornet was already gone. " thank you green hornet!" she called into the night, hoping her echoing voice will reach the ears of her saviour.

The sound of police sirens echoed the night.

Well that it, what do you think, like it? Like it not? Hmmmm? Well anyway that the green hornet, hint, I never said if it a he, or she, did I? well you tell me, should the green hornet be a boy or girl? I'm not to sure myself….or am I?

Anyway incase you where lazy to read my introduction, you can send in an O.C. if you want. It can be a random citizen, that friends with them in daylight, you know for filler.

Or a new hero wanting to be part of the coon and friends!(hint sarcasm) if you, for some unknown warped reason want to send in a O.C. read the introduction for more details, mmkay?

CHAO!


End file.
